Trip to Eden: The revelation
by Doctor Blythe
Summary: He of all people still cannot accept the fact without reason, reality alone is no excuse, what he wanted was explanation of why they've been into the future. He is Shirou Mariya.


His sister was frantic of his sudden appearance no doubt for he's supposed to be dead. Only three years they've stayed on Eden but at present time it's been decades after. A lot has change, his father died decades ago, and his sister got married with children of two.

Mariya was sitting on a limp chair on the attic, searching for his father's journal. It's been months after they arrive in Japan that causes huge turmoil in society, a subtle and controversial subject for sciences, surrounded by media for interviews and gossips that he find quite annoying.

He of all people still cannot accept the fact without reason, reality alone is no excuse, what he wanted was explanation of why they've been into the future.

He sighed while clasping the thick notebook. He positions the lamp near him and cleans his glasses.

He open the first page and bookworms crawls back and through.

Souchiro Mariya was written on the lower right corner of the page.

"Father" he whispered on thin air.

He turned it again searching for the right pages to read.

A single word took his attention and found himself absorb by the words of his father's world.

_I met Yato today my companion in college years, his wife is a famous clairvoyant. What he told me still bothering me, he said that his wife has foreseen an accident in the future that will lead hundreds of people in their graves._

_It's my first day in Pentagon they hired me after hacking their computer and not hiding my IP address so they can track me. They considered my IT abilities and sanction me to work for them._

_I told no one about it, I was planning to surprise Shirou at the right time but first I must show some achievements._

"Father works in Pentagon?" Mariya mutter utterly flabbergasted.

He scans for another page and notice the considerable gap of date.

"It was 3 years after, it was when my mother died" He thought.

The page shows only a sentence and under it was a small disk taped carefully. It says..

_"The panel members decided that my presentation was interesting but not plausible. …"_

Mariya laid the old book into the wooden floor and leave the attic, he came back with a laptop.

He inserts the disk and watched.

_**We measure the passage of time in seconds, minutes, hours and years, but this doesn't mean time flows at a constant rate. Just as the water in a river rushes or slows depending on the size of the channel, time flows at different rates in different places. In other words, time is relative.**_

The slide changes and an animated of galaxy form appears, the caption was written under it as it moves.

The presentation was indeed interesting. He thought of his father and felt admiration for him.

"So that's the reason why father read books all the time, and he wanted the company to build him a satellite just for that project. Amazing. He said.

As he finished with the disk he reached for the journal and scan for more detail.

"It was 3 months before our trip to Guam", he realize when he notice the date.

_"I found a curvature in space and what else it would soon appear on Earth!"_

Sweating and excited, he flicks for another page and continue to read.

* * *

Sochirou was in his room, aware and awake in the middle of the night. He was still into his project, one time when he hacked and controls the satellite he discovered a small curvature in space, after that every day he hacked and use the satellite as his observation tool. After 20 years of observing this phenomenon he produces a pattern of this change, this curvature, if it is what he thinks it is then it will be the greatest proof for his theory.

"After 3 months this curvature in space will appear on this very sky", he said looking at the wide horizon.

He was sitting in front of his computer, the desktop shows the panorama of earth, and he zoomed it and waited.

_1 hour_…. He sighed.

Then a sudden thought occurred to him, that curvature will appear on an airway.

He minimizes the panorama, and checked for every airline that would possibly pass that airway.

_"I am such a fool why did I just consider it now"_, he mutters while tapping the keyboard of his computer.

He stares blankly as the screen in highlight reads FLIGHT 2307.

_Shirou!_ He gasped and cried.

_"He's one of the passengers. NO NO NO…."_

_"5 minutes left… what can I do?_

With shaking hands he hacked into satellite and position it into the exact latitude and longitude of the airway, he set the countdown and waited.

He put his arms together and prayed.

_"If I won't do it the space and time will trap them into another dimension, but if I managed to form a wormhole then it's possible that I can create a tunnel , this tunnel would, in theory, join two separate times and allow passage between them ,that will lead the airplane into the future.. _He speaks convincing himself.

* * *

Mariya was upright absorbing the words as he read, he turn the next page and it says

_Shirou please be safe…_

* * *

**___Thanks for reading :)_**


End file.
